Boot
' Name:' Boot/Mitchell Finn DOB: September 25th, 2051 Age: 236 Height: '''5'8 '''Weight: 132lbs Appearance: '''Extremely thin and wiry. Right eye is black with a green iris. Left eye is clouded due to blindness. '''Place of Origin: Saint Paul, Minnesota Current Occupation: Scavenger/thief Pre-War Occupation: Magician/Street Performer Family: Father: Gregory Finn - deceased Mother: Gina Finn - deceased Weapon(s) of Choice: Brass knuckles/fists. Sleight of hand. Strengths: Very fast and light on his feet. Flexible. Sneaky as fuck and will happily sucker punch someone. He’s excellent at misdirection, but physically and verbally. Weaknesses: Blind in his left eye. Suffers from acute memory loss. Personality: He’s generally quiet, and tries to stay as unnoticed as possible. If you can get him talking, you’ll find him to be friendly but not overtly outgoing. He doesn’t like to talk about himself much, but not for any reason like shyness or nerves. He’s a strong advocate for secrecy, and believes the less someone knows about him, the easier it’ll be for him to survive. He keeps his hood up and scarf up as often as possible, as most people (smoothskins) are obviously uncomfortable with his appearance. He likes to hide and observe people, usually in the highest place he can reach and still get a good view/be within hearing range. He’s not above spying for his own gain, and will happily fleece you for all he can if he feels you have it coming. Things of Note Boot does not know how old he is, or where he’s originally from. After the bombs fell and he began to turn Ghoul, this knowledge faded until he woke up one morning, not knowing who he was or what had happened to him. He wandered around for a long, long time, searching for someone who might recognize him and help him, but found no one. He presumes that if he has any family, they’re long dead by the present day. He got his current name because of Raiders - he woke in the night to discover them ransacking what little he possessed, and in a panic, he tried to stop them. There were too many, and they held him down, beating him to delirium. All he could make out from their words were “Get his boots, too”. It stuck with him. He’s unsure if the beating, or the radiation damage causes his memory issues. He will frequently black out, losing chunks of time varying from minutes to hours. In that time he’s been known to “acquire” new things, and have some very upset settlers/townsfolk chasing after him.'' ''He will, however, not blink an eye at actual thievery if he’s consciously doing it. He tries very hard to not steal from people who aren’t generally bad, but he has been known to lift things if he’s hard up enough. For those times, he’ll leave behind a present, or something small he thinks his victims will enjoy (a pressed flower, a toy model, etc) and will often hang out somewhere nearby to see their reaction. Boot also travels with an animal companion - a grey cat that he found on the rooftops in Boston. Though the cat is female, he’s named her “King Richard the Fantastic”, and will claim that he had no say in the title, that Richard insisted on it. Don’t ask him; cats will do what cats will do. Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul